


苹果与月

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Isaac Newton, I will never ever regret this, If Newton thought he was Messiah himself, M/M, Mentions of Isaac Newton Sr., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suddenly somehow I feel sorry, The Man Who Created Physics, Time Travel, Worshipping of Isaac Newton, may or may not you don’t agree, then he is
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 一个会在未来创立物理学的少年，并不知道他自己会在未来创立物理学。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP！PWP！PWP！  
时空旅行！  
All牛顿  
肉！  
精神上是：卢瑟福（20世纪那个）/牛顿（17世纪那个）  
坑了！坑了！坑了！

苹果与月01  
“如果可以，我希望我能把继父与被称作我‘母亲’的人烧死在他们的房子里。”  
年仅七岁的艾萨克·牛顿如是在他的本子上写道。  
但他很快就划掉了，绝非出于对继父或母亲的怜悯，而是出自对上帝的信仰——“不可杀。”上帝对摩西如是说道。  
可怜的小艾萨克能做什么呢？他现在唯一希望的就是自己能够突然死去，被天使带去天堂也好；被恶魔携入地狱也罢，他想离开这个让他痛苦不已的地方。

心灵上的痛苦似乎只在童年，随着他的母亲和继父搬离这个地方后，他很快找到了其他吸引他注意力的其他东西，制作风筝啦，或是研究研究日晷。  
是日，他正在外祖父家调试他自己的日晷。他喜欢这种说法，“自己的”，让他感觉自己好想真正拥有了点什么，而非一个无父无母，没有任何依靠的脆弱者。  
“艾萨克，你爸爸来看你了！”外祖父扯着沙哑的老嗓门喊到。  
那不是我爸爸！他在心里怒吼，我爸爸早就在我出生前死了！  
是的，我们的艾萨克，是个遗腹子。  
艾萨克一点也不想开门，他不想见到那个人。于是他任由他敲门，而就是不开。  
但门最终还是开了。  
那个人一身酒气地走过来，醉醺醺地说道：“小牛顿，我们有多少年没见了…八年…还是十年，你还记得我吗？啊，你长得一点…也不像那个混球，反而，像极了…像极了…你妈妈年青的时候。”他一边说，一边向艾萨克走来，“你知不知道…你妈妈年青时有多少追求者？可她现在人老珠黄啦，不中看……嗝……倒是你……”说着，就向艾萨克扑来！  
还好他喝醉了，手脚不大灵活；使得艾萨克这样平日不大运动的人也能轻易躲开。  
他夺门而出，十一年前的记忆再次浮现眼前，他要离开这个地方，到再也看不见他的地方。

直到傍晚，牛顿才敢回家。  
进门就看见了他的舅舅，威廉，一位即将成为英伦三岛国教牧师的人，也是这栋房子里最有文化的人；当然，只是目前而言。  
“舅舅，我想离开这里。”  
威廉用叉子插着熏肉，“到哪里去？”艾萨克的外祖父外祖母也在吃饭，他们都没有招呼牛顿坐下一起吃的意思。  
“只要到一个安静的，能让我进行研究的地方就可以了。我可以给人做学徒，我可以自己养活自己的。”  
“嗯……你母亲的意思是让你完成学业后继承老艾萨克的农舍，做个农场主，这样既不用我们为你花费钱财，你也能很富足的生活，这样不是很好吗？”威廉又咬了一块面包。  
“我不想这样。”是的，他不想这样，农场主的生活远不会清闲，他将终日牧羊、打理苹果园，再没有机会与他可爱的日晷相处；何况，他想到一个再也见不到他继父与生母的地方去。  
“好吧，我们任性的小艾萨克，其实做学徒的日子也是很辛苦的。如果你想不做农场主，最好的办法就是到一个你母亲管不着你的地方，比如说，换一个地方读书。正巧，史密斯先生正巧要去格兰汉姆镇做些生意，他可以把你送到那里去，继续读书。”  
而史密斯先生，正是他的继父。


	2. Chapter 2

苹果与月02  
马车咯噔咯噔的，响得他心烦意乱。他本想去一个再也见不到继父的地方，但天不遂人愿，他到了一个会见到继父的地方，却如此陌生。  
对于离开照料自己多年的外祖父母，他没有任何感触。或许上帝也会斥责他的冷血无情，但他最真实的感触就是如此，想来我们天上的父也会原谅艾萨克，因为他没有说谎——“吐出谎言的，也必灭亡。”  
“艾萨克，”他的继父笑咪咪的，好似昨日的行为完全不存在，“说真的我可不愿意这么叫你，总让我想起你的父亲，我们不提这个。你了解你即将寄宿的家庭吗？我和你说说，怎么样？”  
说罢他也不待牛顿回答，或许他根本不想要牛顿的回答：“那个药剂师叫威廉·克拉克，想来你舅舅威廉已经同你讲过了。他的妻子逝世了，只有两个女儿，凯瑟琳和安妮，凯瑟琳和你年纪相仿，安妮比你小上很多。或许你可以和凯瑟琳做朋友？”  
这只是个出于礼貌的建议，身为社会人士的巴纳巴斯·史密斯很熟悉这一套。但青涩的牛顿就不这么想了，“我会考虑的，先生。”他如是回答。  
史密斯先生露出娴熟的微笑，“很好。”这很敷衍，为了掩饰他心底的骚动。因为格兰汉姆镇，是个远离艾萨克·牛顿所有监护人的地方。

格兰汉姆镇，克拉克邸。  
两位中年人热情的交流着感情，徒留三位年轻人尴尬。  
克拉克先生好像终于想起了被遗忘的三位，才开始为他们彼此介绍：“哦，凯瑟琳，安妮，这位就是艾萨克·牛顿，以后寄居在我们家的阁楼。小牛顿先生，这是我的两个女儿，凯瑟琳，安妮。”  
艾萨克皱眉：“为什么是‘小’呢？”  
“哦！抱歉，”克拉克先生补充道，“加上小绝非是因为我不尊重你，而是我也是你家乡的人，认识你的母亲，你的父亲，也就是牛顿，在我心里，牛顿先生一般指他，真是抱歉！不过话说回来，你和你母亲长得真是像啊。”  
史密斯先生插话：“如果我没有记错，威廉你当年也是汉娜的追求者，对吧？”  
克拉克挠挠脑袋，似乎有点不好意思。  
此时艾萨克牛顿打断了他们的谈话，他对着克拉克先生说：“先生，舟车劳顿，我已经累了，可以先去阁楼休息了吗？”  
“可以，当然可以！安妮，带牛顿先生去阁楼。”  
安妮蹦蹦跳跳的答应了。  
一路上安妮向艾萨克介绍这个，介绍那个，向他说些这个城市的趣味。此时此刻，艾萨克还以为在这里的生活，就算不是美好的，也会是寻常的。

夜晚，往往是宁静的；但今夜不是。  
阁楼的门被推开了。  
“牛顿先生？艾萨克？你睡了吗？”听声音是克拉克。  
事实上艾萨克还没有睡，但他已经不想和克拉克交谈了，所以没有回答——如果有急事，他不会问自己睡没睡；如果不是急事，他一会就会离开。谁曾想克拉克不但没有离开，反而向艾萨克的床边走来。  
最终，他走到了艾萨克的床边，弯腰低头——艾萨克可以感受到他炽热的呼吸，然后一口吻了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

苹果与月03  
在克拉克吻住他的瞬间，艾萨克睁开了他那棕色的眼睛；或许是出于惊吓，或许是想要探究。  
也许是感受到了艾萨克轻微的动作，克拉克用低沉的嗓音说道：“我就猜测你没有睡，艾萨克。请原谅我今晚的举动吧，我这是出于对你母亲的爱，请原谅一个渴望而不可得的卑微者吧，艾萨克。”  
说着，他把手伸进了艾萨克的睡袍里，在肋骨上反复抚摸，好像要数出肋骨的多少。  
按儒略历计算，艾萨克十七岁了。但出于对主的崇敬——保留了自身的纯净，他在很多事上他并没有“亲力亲为”，只是简单知道个大概。  
“先生，克拉克先生，请不要这样。把这件事说出去对我没有好处，请您停下吧。否则，我将要呼救了，这样对我们都是不好……”  
克拉克突然捏了一下艾萨克的乳尖，然后笑着，在微弱的灯光下观察着他的反应。艾萨克瞬间沉默了，一种奇怪的感觉流过了他的身体。“你的表情真可爱，艾萨克。”克拉克先生浅浅笑着，“你皱眉的时候格外像你的母亲。”  
“克拉克先生……”  
克拉克却一把握住了他的下面，“不要说话，”他在他耳边说道，“不然我就一把掰断。”  
克拉克看着艾萨克惊恐的神情，笑着说：“我只是开玩笑，不要紧张，我的艾萨克。我的劝你还是不要叫。如果我的女儿上来了，我完全可以说是在我来看你的时候，你勾引我，为了骗取我的财产。你觉得，我的女儿们会相信一个陌生人，还是生她养她多年的父亲呢？”  
“好了，”克拉克上了床，一条腿插入艾萨克的两腿之间，不让他并拢双腿，“让我们忘掉不愉快，开始正文吧。”  
“等等！克拉克先……”克拉克一把吻住艾萨克，和刚才清浅的亲吻不同，这个吻是带着侵略性的，深入得艾萨克几近窒息，胡渣也蹭得他痒痒的，他想要去推开，却被克拉克抓住双手，用腰带绑在床头。  
好不容易结束了这个吻，牛顿马上抓紧空隙：“主是不会原谅你的！你会下地狱的！”而自己居然和一个即将下地狱的人躺在一起，主会原谅自己吗？  
克拉克露出了歉意，“很抱歉，连累你也要下地狱了。我们可以在地狱继续做这些事，不是吗？”  
说完，他撩起艾萨克的睡袍，打量着粉红色的乳尖。“真是漂亮啊，你自己摸过吗？想来没有吧。漂亮的粉红色，适合银白色的制品，你觉得银怎么样？在这里穿一个环，从此，你就是我的人了。”克拉克先生的语调依然那么得平缓，好像说出的是什么寻常的事情一样。  
“你……你……你这个变态！”  
“啊，怎么能这么说？我这是为了艾萨克先生的美观着想啊。”  
他在艾萨克的脖子上一舔，惹得艾萨克一抖。舌头是温热的，好像一只猛兽，正在大量自己猎物时呼出的吐息。  
“我们的时间还很长，我们，还有一整晚时间呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

苹果与月04  
“很好，牛顿先生，翻译得很漂亮。”伯特伦先生少有地称赞了他的学生，而这显然引起了某几个学生的不满。  
“我说，弗里曼，”芬恩戳了戳他前面的男生，“你看那个新来的得意的样子，以为自己被伯伦特夸了夸就怎么了。”当然，艾萨克·牛顿的反应只不过是微微点头而已；不过，这在他们眼里就不一样了。  
弗里曼讥笑着说：“是啊，我们最好在中午，不，放学后给他点颜色看看，让他明白，谁才是这里的主人。”  
下午比起中午，总是有更长的时间啊。或者是依据不知道多少年后的相对论，痛苦的时间总是要格外漫长。

在伯特伦先生不会回来的时候。  
弗里曼和芬恩站在牛顿桌前，几乎所有人都明白情况不好了，但牛顿依然在静静地看着自己的书。他看的是关于埃及人度量尼罗河泛滥后的田地的书，书上写着：  
“埃及人认为，四边形的面积恒等于两对角线乘积的一半。他们何其智慧，过早的领悟真理，促使他们灭亡。”  
这看起来很有道理，因为它在正方形、长方形中均是适用的。但是如果是等腰梯形呢，甚至于更普通的梯形，乃至于更任意的四边形……  
“牛顿！”  
突然，有人拍了拍他的桌子！  
牛顿抬起头来，看到了两个并不认识的男生。一股无名的怒火在他心底燃起，居然有人打断他看书！  
他没好气地回答：“请问有什么事吗？”  
弗里曼握住他的拳头，发出清脆的响声：“你是不把我们放在眼里吗？”  
牛顿扫了扫这两个傻大个，他只想尽快结束这场对话，回到自己的书卷中。“显然。”他回答。  
芬恩这下生气了，一把抢过牛顿手里的书，打算撕了。可弗里曼却阻止了他——他在他耳边说：“我们不妨把他骗到墓地那边，然后我们想怎么弄，就怎么弄。”  
“如果你想要你的书，就和我们去墓地，怎么样？”  
“好。”牛顿听到自己这样回答。

在墓地。  
芬恩把牛顿的书往地上狠狠一砸，踩了上去，说：“听说，你和克拉克小姐住在一起？你可要搞清楚那是弗里曼看上的女人！”  
牛顿不为所动：“你也要搞清楚，你脚底下可是克拉克先生的书。”  
芬恩眉头一挑：“那又怎么样？”弗里曼用胳臂肘打了他一下，低声骂道：“蠢货，还不把书捡起来掸干净还给牛顿先生！”  
芬恩不知所以，把书捡起来掸干净还给了牛顿。  
“好了，牛顿先生。”弗里曼说，“你可以走了。”说罢，弗里曼就用脚钩倒了牛顿。他嬉笑着：“啊，牛顿先生，这回可是你自己把书扔到地上的。”  
我们的艾萨克这回又生气了。  
他跳起来，脑海里迅速判断：芬恩属于傻大个，而弗里曼更有脑子，他们会组合到一起无疑弗里曼战斗力更为薄弱。于是，牛顿一拳打向弗里曼的肚子！  
弗里曼一时不察，竟被打得后退两三步。弗里曼不怒反笑：“好，好极了，牛顿先生，我本来以为你是个乖小孩、书呆子，没想到……真是太好了！芬恩，往他脸上揍！”  
可怜的艾萨克，被野蛮人芬恩一圈打向了墓碑。他靠在墓碑前，左手抓着草坪，右手捂着脸，大口喘着粗气。他的衣袖也被撞开了，隐约可以看到锁骨上的吻痕。  
而这，又引得弗里曼一阵大怒——他居然和克拉克小姐，凯瑟琳睡过！  
“往他鼻子打！”弗里曼大叫。  
血沿着艾萨克的人中，滑过嘴唇，最后滴在雪白的肌肤上。  
“停。”弗里恩命令道，“听说，男人上起来比女人还带劲，芬恩，你上过男人吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

苹果与月05  
艾萨克看着前方透出灯光的窗子，心底有些疑惑：已经是午夜了，克拉克们按理来说早该睡下，可是……一种不好的预感在他心底升起。  
他站在门前，心中有一种强烈的声音在警告自己：马上离开这个不寻常之地！正当他打算离开时，门开了。开门的是克拉克先生，他说：“啊，史密斯先生说刚才从窗户里看见了你，我还不信呢，没想到真的是你，快进来吧，牛顿先生，深夜可凉着呢。”  
巴那巴斯·史密斯，这可不是个好消息。艾萨克·牛顿打心眼里想远离这个人，仗着自己有些钱财，拐骗走了他的母亲，而到如今，又对自己有着恶魔的渴望。艾萨克一言不发，想趁此机会溜回自己的阁楼里。  
“等一下，艾萨克，”史密斯笑着叫住了艾萨克。  
每当史密斯冲他笑的时候，艾萨克总想起“凡物公用”时期的亚拿尼亚，一个伪善者。  
史密斯继续说：“你这样不打招呼直接走开，是多么伤克拉克先生的心啊。毕竟他不光为你开了门，还开了你身后的小‘门’啊。”  
艾萨克脸红了，绝非是羞涩，而是恼怒与羞愧不已。他、他居然把那件事告诉了别人！  
“别这样，我的朋友，”克拉克接话，“你看，我们的小艾萨克已经害羞了。不过，艾萨克，你回来这么迟，要接受一些惩罚，好吗？”克拉克的手已经搭在了他的肩上，而史密斯正在一颗一颗地解艾萨克的扣子。  
我不能呼叫，艾萨克想，不然会吵醒两位克拉克小姐，也不能逃跑，我一个人绝对回不到故乡，沃斯索普。  
克拉克不知道从哪里取出来一个安瓿瓶，里面装满了液体。他在艾萨克耳边晃了晃，说：“可能会不大舒服，但你要忍着点，毕竟，之后就会很快乐的。”  
克拉克把艾萨克的手反绑在身后，耳语道：“我已经尽量温柔了，只要你不反抗，就不会痛，我会慢慢教你的，教你，怎样快乐。”  
克拉克把右手中指探入，里面很干涩——艾萨克已经清理过芬恩和弗里曼的东西了，所以才会这么晚回来。  
克拉克的手指因为长期炼制药品，带着茧子，磨得艾萨克有些痛。他呜咽出声……克拉克连忙用左手抚去他的泪滴，仿佛此时此刻对艾萨克施以暴行的人不是他一样。  
“别哭，马上、马上就好了。”克拉克安慰道。  
史密斯却开始不耐烦了：“克拉克，你是尝过一次，我却没有，你能不能快一点？不然就换我来。”  
克拉克瞥了史密斯一眼，终于打开安瓿瓶，把液体灌了进去。  
刚开始的感觉是冰冷的，然后变得火热。他感觉自己快要化了，就像夏日的雪人，需要冰的慰藉；他胡乱寻找着冰，却碰到了一根坚硬的东西。  
声音好像来自天国——是父亲来接自己了吗？——可却不是：“这东西还有致幻的效果吗？”…“是的，好像有一点。”……  
接着，好像是一条蛇滑进了他的身体，冰凉的、条状的，然后一只手握住了他的前面！  
后面的也不是蛇，而是人，而是人在玩弄他！他想起来了，他被克拉克和史密斯扒光了，灌了一种奇怪的药水！  
看到艾萨克的眼睛终于开始聚焦，史密斯挑起他的下巴：“你终于清醒了，艾萨克？正好，我和克拉克都没有奸尸的兴趣。希望你不要叫得太大声，吵醒两位小姐才好。”  
扩张很快完成了，克拉克抽出他的手指，但没有马上挺入，只是把阴茎抵在穴口反而在观察艾萨克的反应。艾萨克闭着眼睛，可意料中的疼痛并没有来临。一瞬间，他有些茫然；但很快艾萨克就意识到，克拉克是在等着自己求他上自己——因为后穴传来了一阵阵难以忍耐的空虚。  
“先生，”他听到自己的声音在颤抖，“你是在等我求饶吗？如果只有这样，请解开绳子吧，我要回阁楼了。”  
克拉克一把拦住牛顿，“对不起，艾萨克，我马上就做。”显然，他误会了什么。但他却一下挺入，等着艾萨克慢慢适应。  
史密斯终于露出了他的“邪恶”面孔，他把一根手指伸入了那已经被撑开的小穴，粗暴地搅拌着。“史密斯先生，温柔点，他会疼的。”克拉克体贴地说，但这一切在艾萨克·牛顿眼里不过是虚与委蛇的把戏罢了，他感受不到任何扭曲的爱意，准确的说，他几乎感受不到任何来自他人的感受。  
史密斯可等不了那么多，在勉强塞入三根手指后，他就粗暴地进来了。  
或许是在药物的影响下罢，艾萨克并没有觉得很疼，他只是觉得，自己被填满了。这就是他今日的最后感触。


	6. Chapter 6

苹果与月06  
当痛苦成为常态，有人便不再痛苦；而却有些人因着常态而痛苦。《以赛亚书》如是：“主耶和华以色列的圣者曾如此说，你们得救在乎归回安息。你们得力在乎平静安稳。”换言之，希望在于常态；可艾萨克·牛顿先生的常态，当真有着希望吗？  
他怨怼愤恨，可这又有何用，生活还是一如既往地不快。他在拉丁文练习本上记录自己思绪的片段——房屋的楼顶/地狱的底层/他面色苍白/而只有哭泣。当然，艾萨克没有哭，在他这个年纪，如果再哭泣，是会被人耻笑的；他对于他人的耻笑总是很敏感，甚至有些过分的敏感，以至于他的同学都觉得他是个“不懂交际的怪人”，都离他远远的。这无妨，离人远一点，危险就少一分。  
在拉丁文、希腊文、圣经与一些极简单数学的日子中，他迎来了中学的结束。  
克拉克与史密斯吵了一架，而他一点也不关心他们在争执什么，一点也不。或许自己就要回家了，放羊、刈草、推粪车；或许乡下也是有一点好处的，就是终于可以离开那些危险人物了。

如果艾萨克·牛顿先生就此当了一辈子农场主，显然不可能有现在的物理学。他过于叛逆的行为——打骂妹妹、违逆母亲、放羊时任由羊群踩坏邻居家的大麦——终于迫使他的母亲认识到，艾萨克或许不是一个当农场主的料。  
在其舅舅威廉与其中学校长斯托克的劝说下，牛顿来到了剑桥的三一学院。其物理、数学与神学交织的一生，正在拉开序幕。

学院把他派遣给一个在历史上没有留下姓名的希腊文学者，而那名学者也没有给他太多指导。他有相当多的时间，去做自己的事情。  
那是一个圣诞，也是艾萨克的生日，他打算去集市给自己买一个小礼物——一个棱镜。他在翻阅亚里士多德的《论颜色》时，注意到亚里士多德认为颜色是由不同比例的黑与白，既影与光组成；若是如此，则有白光不可再分，有色光可被分解成强弱不同的白光。他打算验证一下。  
正在他思考着希腊贤人亚里士多德的问题时，一个人拉住了他的衣角。  
“先生，先生请等一下。”那是一个小男孩，看起来七八岁的样子。  
“有什么事吗？孩子。”  
那个小男孩嘟起脸来，好像生气了：“我不叫孩子，我叫爱德蒙！”  
“嗯，好吧，爱德蒙，你有什么事吗？”  
爱德蒙听出来了，眼前这位好看的先生有点不耐烦了，于是他赶忙说：“我和父亲走散了，我能跟着您吗？一个孩子在这里很危险……”  
艾萨克打断了他的话：“为什么是我，而不是别人呢，还是说，你只是随机选取了一个对象？那样不也是很危险的吗？”  
“因为您看起来就很友善。”爱德蒙笑着说；他知道大人们都很喜欢自己这样的小孩，这样一来，眼前的先生没什么道理再拒绝自己。  
艾萨克一撇嘴，“很遗憾，你看错了。”说罢，他转身就走。  
“请等一下！”爱德蒙连忙追上去，“好吧，先生，我承认是因为您看起来很端庄（爱德蒙认为这是自己找到的最男性化的夸人漂亮的词了！），一点也不轻浮，看起来很可靠，而且您看起来也很年轻，但穿的很朴素，肯定是这里的减费生，没什么理由加害于今天刚认识的我，……这样的理由，足够充分吗？”他小心翼翼地问。  
令人意外，眼前这个小鬼头居然还有一些逻辑性，这引起了艾萨克的兴趣，“如果我正是因为缺钱，而绑架你呢？”  
爱德蒙穿的不错，看起来就是有钱人家的孩子。  
爱德蒙笑了，“您不会，既然说出来，怎么还会做呢？”  
这可不一定，艾萨克想，史密斯就会在做坏事之前把坏事说出来。但他终究没有说出来，那种不洁的事总是不能谈论的。  
爱德蒙注意到，这位先生的脸红了。如果阿佛洛狄忒是男性的话，大概就像这位先生这样吧，他想。突然间，爱德蒙就想知道这位先生的名字了。  
“我还不知道您的名字呢，先生，方便告诉我吗？”  
“艾萨克。”他回答。  
“啊！我知道这个名字，”爱德蒙兴冲冲，“在犹太语里，这个词的意思是上帝使之欢笑，艾萨克，您怎么一点也不笑呢？如果您笑起来，一定很好看的！”  
“我不想笑。”他回答。  
“为什么不想笑，您难道不高兴吗？要知道这世间新奇的事物多么得多，有趣的人又是多么得多。发现新鲜事物，遇到有趣的人，这都是使人高兴的！”  
“或许可以使你高兴。”他回答。  
忽然，爱德蒙躲到了艾萨克身后。  
一个男人向艾萨克走来。或许这是他认识的人吧，艾萨克想，终于可以离开这个粘人的小鬼了。  
“爱德蒙！你跑到哪里去了！”那个男人一把将爱德蒙从艾萨克身后拽出，然后态度一转，礼貌地说：“真是麻烦您了，先生，这是一点心意，请笑纳。”  
艾萨克接过来，不得不承认，爱德蒙家很有钱，这一点心意够得上他半个月生活费。他点点头——他是真心庆幸离开这个烦人的小鬼。  
而艾萨克·牛顿不知道的是，多年以后他们会再次见面，而小鬼已成为南天第谷——爱德蒙·哈雷。


	7. Chapter 7

苹果与月07  
在剑桥的第二年。  
艾萨克的笔记本上记满了亚里士多德的观点，同样，亚里士多德的那句名言：“吾爱吾师，但吾更爱真理。”亦在其中。他根据自己的所学和猜想，将对世界的认知归纳为45个命题，其中包括——  
第一物质和原子，质量和位置，时间和永恒，重力，流动与稳定，磁力，颜色，声音，腐蚀……  
他野心勃勃，整个自然界都被纳入他的研究领域。而这时，他还没有什么数学功底。

西历1664年，伊萨克·巴罗成为剑桥首位数学教授。  
是时，艾萨克正要参加学士选拔试炼，巴罗正是他的主考官，题目是欧几里得所著《几何原本》。可艾萨克并没有读过《原本》，他也没有多余的钱去买。  
或许可以向巴罗教授去借，他这样想到。  
他敲开了巴罗的门，里面静悄悄地，只有巴罗一人。“教授，”他站在门口——他只和自己的希腊文学者单独讲过话，难免有些紧张。  
“进来吧，孩子。”巴罗说，他表情严肃，全然是个清教徒的样子——所有在剑桥任教的人，都是清教徒。  
“教授，我并没有钱买一本《几何原本》，能不能向您借一本呢？”  
“当然可以，不过我要一个很简单的报酬，”巴罗依然维持着清教徒的神情，“非常简单，我的孩子，只要一个吻。”  
一个吻，真的是一个吻吗？不好的记忆瞬间涌上心头。史密斯与克拉克对他所做的那些事，他感到恶心与不洁。他的灵魂被玷污了，最后的审判如若来临，他会前往炼狱。  
巴罗强硬地把艾萨克拉到自己身边，用食指隔着衣服扫过他的小腹，道：“不必担心，我的孩子，你既不会感到兴奋，也不会变得不洁。你只需要奉上你的一个吻，一个虔诚地吻。”  
他用手按住艾萨克的头，艾萨克没有反抗，起码到目前为止。他就这样顺从地贴上了巴罗的脸，是的，什么事也没有发生。但他却有极不好的预感，仿佛这只是开始，以后会愈演愈烈。  
“好了，孩子，”巴罗从书柜上抽出一本书，“这是上册。把裤子脱下来，我会给你下册。”  
看着巴罗清教徒的神情，他却仿佛看见了恶魔——未知的总是最让人颤抖。  
“不必担心，我的孩子，你不会兴奋的。脱下来吧。”  
艾萨克还是僵硬着，动也不动。他在恐惧，恐惧巴罗像史密斯一样粗暴，把小臂粗的东西塞入他体内，再在他的口腔中抽插；或是害怕巴罗像克拉克一样“温柔”，舔舐他的乳头，抚摸他的阴茎。这些他都不想要。  
而巴罗只是脱下他的裤子，倒取一些透明的液体——他隐约看到，上面写着酒精。  
他听到自己倒吸一口凉气，声音扭曲得不像自己。  
“你这样真美，孩子。你叫什么名字。”巴罗贴着他的耳朵，低声私语。  
“艾萨克，艾萨克·牛顿”他的声音沙哑，轻微颤抖。他不得不回答，没人会在自己的命根子被对方握住的时候拒绝什么。  
这美极了。巴罗对自己说，他打赌，眼前这个学生会在针刺入阴茎时露出更美妙的表情，但不是今天。  
“好了，艾萨克，你可以回去啦。一整套《几何原本》都是你的了。”他露出满意地笑容。


	8. Chapter 8

苹果与月08  
艾萨克在巴罗的床上醒来。  
休息并没有使他感到惬意，反而使他更加疲惫不堪。巴罗已经不在了，或许是去上课了。  
往向窗外，已是下午。冬日的白昼总是格外短暂，他依稀记得昨日的不祥。

巴罗教授轻轻捏着他的淡红色的乳首，似乎不满足于挺立，好像要让它流出乳汁来。但这是不可能的，上帝赋予男人的职责不是这个。  
“我当然知道这是不可能的，艾萨克，专心一点。”巴罗又狠狠地掐了一下。  
我竟然在不知不觉中说了出来吗？艾萨克想。他的眼睛又从巴罗身上飘向窗外。  
“你真是不听话，艾萨克，再这样，我会厌倦你的。”巴罗从他身上起来，走向柜子。  
他拿了一个环和一只假阳具回来。那个假阳具比巴罗的稍微小上一点，如果塞进去，不会很痛。艾萨克在心里估量着。  
“艾萨克，选一个吧。”巴罗把两个东西送到艾萨克眼前。  
我哪个都不想要，但是，为了书……“随便哪个吧，教授，”艾萨克的声音带着不可思议的沙哑，“随便哪个都好，我都不会拒绝的。”这样会最大程度地取悦巴罗的，他知道，为了得到更多的书，他怎样都会做的。  
巴罗满意地笑了，他用手抚摸着艾萨克的阴茎——他极少这么做，然后把环套了上去。  
环是金属的，非常冷，而且紧。刚开始并不能完全套进去，但这已然惹得艾萨克发出沉吟。他感觉那里不属于自己了。  
“教授……”他开始哀求，带着自己都没有注意到的哭腔，“请不要这样，以后您让我怎样都可以……”  
巴罗挑起艾萨克的下巴，让他不得不看着自己。“艾萨克，为什么要哭泣呢，是主的仁慈不够，还是你放弃了主的仁慈呢？”  
巴罗继续手上的工作，而艾萨克已经说不出话来了。  
最终，巴罗把环摁到了最低处。他抚摸着艾萨克的头发，棕色的、参杂着一些浅黄色。然后亲吻着艾萨克的额头，说：“好了，孩子，不要哭了，奖励的时间到了。”

艾萨克茫然地往向窗外，然后，他看到了彗星。  
在那时的欧洲，彗星是极不祥的象征。

等他回过神时，自己已经在巴罗教授怀里了。他明白，与巴罗的多时相处已让他明白巴罗的爱好。巴罗想让他“坐”在他身上看书。

今晚的睡前读物丹麦数学家范霍顿（Frans van Schooten）的《杂记》。  
巴罗随手指着一个问题，说：“艾萨克，看看这个吧。如果是你，你会怎么做？”然后他恶意地顶顶，满意地看着艾萨克发出呻吟。  
而我们的艾萨克几乎不能思考，他出神地望着那两个重叠着的三角形，似乎有个圆浮现在他眼前。“可以做圆，教授。做一个圆，就是显而易见地。”  
“就像你身上那个一样。”他转了转小艾萨克身上的环，小艾萨克流出了更多泪水，却没有换取丝毫怜悯。而艾萨克脸红了。巴罗撩起了艾萨克耳边的头发，含住他的耳珠，含糊不清地说道：“艾萨克，你简直是地狱来的魔鬼，我对你的爱，快要胜于主了。”  
艾萨克轻微地摇头，似乎要逃脱，似乎要否认。“不，不是的，我是圣诞那天出生的。”  
巴罗把艾萨克的脖子抬起来，舔舐他的脖子。就像猫玩弄它的猎物，艾萨克感觉自己被束缚住了，不光是下身，还有自己的灵魂，被这个道貌岸然的教授捆住了，再也离不开了。  
“难道你认为你是弥赛亚吗，艾萨克？别异想天开了，冷静一些，那只是个出生的日子，换成儒略历你就不是圣诞日出生之人了。”巴罗冷淡地打破了艾萨克的幻想——他不需要什么圣诞，他只需要一个可以取悦他的人而已。

作者有话说：范霍顿是我自己瞎翻译的，没找到官方翻译，有知道这个人到底怎么被称呼的欢迎告知QWQ


	9. Chapter 9

苹果与月09  
在1664年年底，那颗彗星闪烁在窗边，一路向西飞驰而去。它照耀了艾萨克·牛顿的灵魂，让他真正成为自己所认为的“圣诞”，也打破了千余年人们对耶和华的信仰。无神论虽然只是点点星火，但牛顿使它足以燎原。  
不过，在1664年，一切还没有开始。  
最初只是一些流言蜚语，说荷兰出现了瘟疫，可能源于意大利，或者是塞浦路斯。流言传开不久，瘟疫就真的来了。至次年一月份，疟疾蔓延开来，每周都有人死去。  
剑桥大学停学了。  
牛顿也回到了家中。他的继父忙于生意，暂时没有来“看望”他，这对艾萨克来说好极了。他既可以使用史密斯那近乎无穷的笔记本，又不用担心来自他人的“爱”。  
他将在这里成为世上最伟大的数学家、物理学家、神学家，如果没有来自二十世纪的物理学家欧内斯特·卢瑟福打扰的话。  
那天他正坐在苹果树下，想着如何计算双曲线面积。他在脑海里构思了这样一个式子：  
ax-x^2/2+x^3/3a-x^4/4a^2+…  
正当他沉迷于自己的思想时，他被人打断了——“孩子，你为什么要拿着石墨写东西呢？不对，现在是什么时候？”  
艾萨克有一些恼火，他不喜欢自己正想着问题，而被别人打断。他无不讽刺地说：“显然是下午。您想来是瞎了，才看不见太阳。”他想赶走这个陌生人。

卢瑟福本来在牛顿的故乡沃斯索普参观，突然看见了远方的一颗苹果树——好吧，虽然知道苹果的故事多半是伏尔泰编的，这里也不是剑桥，但他还是想近距离看看这颗苹果树。当他走近了，发现苹果树并没有想象中那么粗，而苹果树下还坐着一个手持石墨棒的少年。对卢瑟福这个将近四十岁、事业有成的中年人来说，任何小于二十五岁的人都是少年。  
出乎预料，少年并不是在作画，而是在写着什么公式。当他环顾四周，发现远处的房子也不是先前的房子了。  
他看着少年身着的衣服，不得不如是询问。他怀疑自己经历了时间旅行。  
而号称从未树立敌人一直只有朋友的卢瑟福，会因为别人的几句讽刺就放弃问话吗？  
他继续问：“不，我是说，现在是哪年？”  
“1665年。”艾萨克终于抬起了头，他本来想再说一句“您莫非是从疯人院里跑出来的”，但他看到对方的衣着，沉默了。即使是在伦敦，也未必有那样好的布料，何况是乡下。  
他是谁？他从哪里来？他要到哪里去？  
或许这是一个富有的商人，带着从东方回来的布料。那一瞬间，他好奇极了，但很快又湮灭，他又投入到数学的拥抱。  
卢瑟福又问道：“这里是沃斯索普吗？”  
艾萨克真的不想再理这个人，为什么他怎么都赶不走呢？他没有回答。  
卢瑟福看出来少年不想理他，但附近只有他一个人，于是卢瑟福说道：“你是要计算双曲线的什么？或许我可以帮你。”  
边说，他边像艾萨克一样坐在草地上，没想到却引起艾萨克明显地颤抖。艾萨克猛地蹿起来，把本子丢到卢瑟福脸上，他声嘶力竭地吼叫：“离我远一点！”他有心理阴影，被年长的男人靠近，然后被上的心理阴影。如果卢瑟福知道这一点，或许会原谅他，但卢瑟福不知道。  
卢瑟福抓住本子，终于没了好气。  
“如果你还想要这个本子，就来向我道歉。”他说道。说着，他随便翻阅了一下本子：  
“2/0是1/0的两倍，0/1是0/2的两倍……”  
“一个球体到底可以有多大，数字大到多少就不能计算了；物质可以被分割到什么程度；对于时间和延伸，我们可以想象到什么程度，这些都是未确定的。但是所有的延伸就是永恒，a/0是无穷的。”  
他一瞬间有些愣神，在十七世纪，有着微积分思想的似乎只有两个人——德国的莱布尼茨和英国的牛顿。如果他没记错的话，牛顿于1664年开始微积分研究，而莱布尼茨则是在1673年。眼前少年的身份不言而喻！  
这一切都太过于突然，卢瑟福不光完成了前无古人后无来者的时空旅行，还遇到了艾萨克·牛顿爵士。  
而卢瑟福并没有慌张，一个严谨的实验物理学家总是要做实验来验证他的猜想，不是吗？  
“请问，你的名字是？”  
少年直直地看着他，良久才说到：“如果我告诉你了，你能把本子还给我吗？”  
卢瑟福点点头。  
“艾萨克，我叫艾萨克·牛顿。”


	10. Chapter 10

苹果与月10  
倘使一个稍有物理常识的普通人，来到物理学尚未建立的十七世纪，或许他想成为艾萨克·牛顿。但是，来到十七世纪的却是早已赢得诺奖的卢瑟福。他完全不想在这个年代通过窃取历史人物的功绩来名利双收，但他仍想借用一下历史人物——比如说眼前的艾萨克爵士——的头脑来思考一些现在的、最前沿的问题，好吧，是未来的问题。也许在他的启发下牛顿能更快地完成经典力学的构造；并完成麦克斯韦方程组，哦，或许应该是牛顿方程组；不过，最最重要的，还是物理学大厦上的两朵乌云，解释解释阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦解释不了的双生子悖论，再研究研究黑体辐射之谜；这样，或许就差不多了……  
但第一步，还是和难以相处的牛顿打好关系。卢瑟福已经在脑子里想好了，和他有矛盾的人不是和他抢理论，就是总挑衅他。除此之外，牛顿整体上就是一个孤僻的、在海滩上捡贝壳的小男孩，没有任何玩伴，一个人做着自己的事。这样看来，牛顿除了聪慧孤僻，没有任何地方与常人不同，若真如此，他方才反应怎么会那样激烈呢？卢瑟福在心中埋下一个问号。

“我理应还给你，但是我想认识一下你，所以给你出一个问题：1/2+1/4+1/8+1/16……如此以往，一直加下去，会是多少？”  
“是1，先生。”牛顿立即回答。这不光是他太想要回他的本子，还有，他以前思考过这个问题。大概是他和巴罗教授一起读笛卡尔的时候想到的。最开始他是用几何的方法得到答案，但他总认为那证明不够严谨，他想要更严谨的。  
他先写出这一串数的表达形式：  
1/2^n；  
然后显然地，和为：  
1-1/2^n；  
当n逐渐趋于无穷时，1/2^n会为多少呢？笛卡尔认为，自然是有界的，数也是有界的，对于无穷的思考，是无意义的。艾萨克·牛顿却不这么认为。  
比是相对的，1/2和2/4是相等的，与具体的分子或分母无关。而2^n是无穷的，相对于1，自然是极大的，1/2^n是0。  
这个式子的值，是1。  
但他不能。  
他不能把自己的私人想法告诉别人，他恐慌受到嘲笑。于是，他选择了笛卡尔的方法：“一个正方形，不断地以一半分割，就是您想要的答案，先生。”

卢瑟福有些懊恼，他是想给牛顿留下一些好印象，才选择问问题的。没想到牛顿解答的太过迅速，显然这个问题对牛顿来说过于简单，可他又不能问得太难，比如抢在约翰·伯努利之前向牛顿提出最速降线问题什么的，那太过于挑衅了，极可能会适得其反。  
目前最佳的方案，还是把本子先还给尚且年少的牛顿。  
出乎意料地是，牛顿邀请他到他家做客：“先生，我能邀请您到我的阁楼做客吗？看得出来，您也是喜欢数学的人，我想和您探讨一些数学问题，可以吗？”  
艾萨克·牛顿当然不是为了和卢瑟福探讨数学问题才邀请他的，事实上，他不想和任何人一起探讨问题，不论是什么问题。可他看出来了眼前之人对数学略知一二，说不定他会有来自欧陆的数学书，比巴罗教授所有的还要多，艾萨克想。

“先生，我住在阁楼里，只怕您也只能在阁楼里做客了。”  
卢瑟福一路上观察牛顿，发现牛顿与史实描写的基本一致——很少笑，他路上完全面无表情。  
“不要总叫我先生了，你可以称呼我为欧内斯特，我可以称呼你艾萨克吗？”  
牛顿依然面无表情地点点头。他没有追问卢瑟福的姓氏，他完全不关心他是何人，只关心他可能有的数学书，起码是现在为止。  
然后牛顿就保持了沉默。  
在物理学界中的“奇人”并不少见，卢瑟福似已司空见惯，也同样沉默着。  
就这样，他们尴尬地沉默到了艾萨克所住的地方——艾萨克完全不想称之为家。

打开门——“你怎么在这里？”艾萨克责问道。  
卢瑟福打量着那个不远处的中年女人，她脸上有少许皱纹，但风韵犹存，依稀能看出与牛顿有些许相像。那是他的母亲，卢瑟福猜测。  
楼上传来一阵轻快地脚步声——一个少女从楼上下来，而后似乎被吓到了似的尖叫一声，又跑了回去。  
“玛丽！你跑什么？这是我们的家！”那个中年女人说道，“至于我为何在这里……艾萨克，你也听到了，这是我们的家。我当然可以回家了。”  
牛顿没有再说什么，抓着卢瑟福的手就向阁楼走去。

“欧内斯特先生，请原谅，我的母亲只是一个农妇，让你见笑了。”  
卢瑟福早在学生时代，就听闻过他的同学调侃牛顿与父母不和、打骂妹妹，甚至于和同学打架打到鼻子流血；但听说和见到总是两回事。  
“请不要这么说，艾萨克，每个人都有自己的苦衷。”卢瑟福话题一转，“你想和我讨论的数学问题，是什么？”  
牛顿低着头说道：“我想到了一个很可能正确的命题：如果存在一个椭圆，那么必定存在一对双曲线，其切线的斜率为该椭圆。但是我暂时找不到合适的证明。”  
事实上，艾萨克早已想到了证明方法：使用一种他自创的工具——流数术来证明，极简单，而极有效。

卢瑟福在听到这个问题时，就敏锐地意识到这与微商有关。微商是微积分的基础，而后世所说的微积分，正是艾萨克·牛顿口中的流数术。  
他不能说。他不能说出这个命题最为顺理成章的答案。他只好说：“很有趣的问题，这让我想起了意大利的开普勒，他发现了行星轨道是椭圆，不知道能不能借助这个解出问题呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

苹果与月11  
当卢瑟福看见艾萨克被眼前的陌生男子拥在怀里亲吻时，他第一反应是阻止那个男人。虽然历史上的艾萨克·牛顿爵士是一个异端，但总体上他还是一个虔诚的基督教徒，他相信上帝的存在，哪怕他反对三一论；而基督教是反对同性恋的，因为上帝为亚当创造的是夏娃，而非约翰。卢瑟福相信牛顿是非自愿的。  
而那个男人却露出冷笑，他继续抱着艾萨克——艾萨克完全背对着卢瑟福，他看不到艾萨克的表情。  
“我还没有问，你是怎么出现在我家的呢？”  
或许一个物理学家的脑子转得总是比常人快上不少。艾萨克是著名的遗腹子，他的父亲已经死了，而他的叔叔则是牧师，不会做这种有违教义的事情，答案显然，是艾萨克的继父。要暴露自己知道自己不该知道的事吗？艾萨克的继父（卢瑟福的历史真的学得不太好，他死活想不起来这个在历史上如彗星闪过的人姓什么了）完全可以认为是艾萨克告诉他的，而艾萨克，他以后可以解释的。  
“先生，不管怎么说，对自己的继子做这种事都不太好吧？”卢瑟福保持着他一如既往地语调，却掩盖不住愠色。  
史密斯先生却笑了，他低头亲吻牛顿的额头，用他那商人的口吻——虚伪，卢瑟福听得出来语气中的装腔作势。但艾萨克就未必听得出来了，他好像总是缺乏人情世故的那根弦——说道：“艾萨克，才多久不见，你就学会勾引男人了？还把他带回家了。你看他是多么得生气，一定把你视作他的海伦了。”  
艾萨克并没有回头或转身，只是这样把脸埋在他继父的怀里。他感到羞耻极了，史密斯说得没错，不论怎么说都是自己把这个男人带回家的，但他仅把欧内斯特先生视作一个可以探讨问题的朋友，可如果真的是朋友，又何必和自己住在一起呢？  
史密斯勾起艾萨克的下巴，强迫他看着他。“告诉那个人，你是自愿的。”  
艾萨克没有说话。  
艾萨克的继父把手搭在艾萨克腰上，在卢瑟福看来是这样；但事实上，史密斯在掐艾萨克的腰。  
“说吧，艾萨克。”史密斯撤去了伪装，冷淡地说。  
“我……”  
卢瑟福这才发现艾萨克好像哭了——他的声音里有哭腔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是2020年3月22日，在某事件的一年半后，我终于有信心谈论这件事。  
本文的“坑”源于“17世纪科学圈”的内部矛盾，或者说，源于我成为了圈内公敌（就算算上我，整个圈也不超过10人？可笑）。  
起初是我送给胡克粉一篇以胡克为受的兽交文章，然后，这位初中生显然承受不起。她向哈雷粉哭诉，然后哈雷粉和她的亲友就按照饭圈传统，把我裱了起来。  
更可笑的是，期间，一些男性“牛顿粉丝”也说我做的不对。  
更滑稽的还在后面，一个高二女性牛顿粉，在听闻我是物竞党后，开始参加了她以前从未听说的物理竞赛。  
哈，这些渔民。  
于是我退圈了。


End file.
